Después de King Cross
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Scorpius iba rumbo a Hogwarts y ahora ella se quedaría sola en casa, sin nada que hacer y con su marido demasiado ocupado para ponerle atención. ¿Que haría ahora que no estaba su hijo?


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Aburrimiento y más aburrimiento al no tener nada que hacer y lo único que me queda es estar idealizando. La mente divaga mucho cuando uno está aburrido mirando el techo, mientras se muere de calor. **

**Me gustaría poder grabar mis pensamientos, como una vez dijo mi primo xD sería interesante analizarlos o bueno, tomar esas ideas geniales que le vienen a la cabeza a uno y que luego ya no encuentra como plasmar con palabras. Lamentablemente eso no es posible y además creo que quedaría algo confuso si publicara directamente lo que se me viene a la mente :P**

**Como sea, la desesperación se apoderó ayer de mí; justo con ese sentimiento de estar incomunicada con el mundo y me he puesto a escribir como loca, por lo que no prometo que estos escritos sean lo mejor, pero espero de todo corazón que les gusten, aunque sea un poco. ¡Besos y gracias por leer!**

* * *

******Después de King Cross**

El chillido del silbato del tren aun podía escucharse a lo lejos, como aun se podían visualizar esas vaporosas nubes blancas que salían del aquel majestuoso tren escarlata que hace ya varios años atrás los habían llevado por primera vez a Hogwarts. El recordar aquella sensación de jubilo y emoción era reconfortante para asimilar mejor la idea de que no verían a su pequeño hasta las vacaciones de Navidad. Su pequeño Scorpius, su único hijo, al que querían y protegían muy independientemente de lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás.

—Estará bien —animó Draco a su esposa, notando como ella seguía con la vista perdida en la distancia, en dirección hacia donde había partido el Expresso de Hogwarts. Sabía que para Astoria debía de ser más difícil alejarse de su hijo que para él. Finalmente, él trabaja, tenía más actividades que solo estar en casa al pendiente del pequeño heredero Malfoy.

—Ya lo extraño —susurró la mujer castaña, reposando su cabeza contra el firme pecho de su esposo, siendo acogida por unos brazos que no tardaron en envolverla y estrecharla con la intención de transmitirle seguridad. Él siempre había permanecido firme en esos momentos en los que ella le necesitaba. Era su papel como el hombre de la familia, por más machista que sonara la ideología, pero de esa manera habían sido educados ambos y funcionaba perfectamente la dinámica. Él era su pilar, firme y resistente como el mármol. Por el contrario, ella era su valsamos, suave, cálida y reconfortante.

Además, ahora más que nunca debían de mantener sus posiciones, ya que su pequeño estaba creciendo y ellos serían los únicos habitantes de Malfoy Manor por largas temporadas. Pues así como Scorpius había partido al colegio, sus padres que aún vivían se habían dado el lujo de irse a recorrer todos los lugares mágicos que aun restaban en el mundo. El primer destino era un crucero al triangulo de las bermudas, donde por lo menos pasarían un mes. Mientras tanto, ellos quedaban solos. Solo ellos dos en casa. Uno haciéndole compañía al otro.

Astoria se aferró fuerte a él y antes de que siquiera lo pensara, el hombre rubio la levantó del suelo y tras dar media vuelta, terminó por usar la aparición para irse a casa. A esa casa donde ahora solo estarían los dos. Aunque más que nada, ella era la que pasaría más tiempo ahí, sola. Tal vez debería comenzar a considerar la opción de buscarse un trabajo o por lo menos un pasatiempo lo suficientemente envolvente como para que las horas no se pasaran tan lentas mientras sus marido estuviera atendiendo los asuntos ministeriales.

—Tranquila, bonita —le susurró Draco al oído, antes de depositar un beso en su suave mejilla y apartarse de ella.

Astoria sonrió amenamente y permaneció de pie a mitad de la sala, observando como su marido se apartaba a pasos cortos hacia su estudio. No lo culpaba. Sabía de sobra que él tenía asuntos que atender y que aunque Scorpius acabara de partir a la escuela, no quedaba más que retomar sus vidas diarias. Finalmente ¿que más podían hacer? Aunque la pregunta correcta sería ¿que más podía hacer ahora que su hijo no estaba a su lado? Por más que se había preparado para aquel momento desde que su hijo había nacido, aun no terminaba de asimilar la idea.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sola en la estancia. Había perdido de vista a su rubio esposo y no aun no sabía que hacer. Le hubiera gustado mucho que Draco hubiese decidido pasar el resto del día con ella. Tal vez salir a caminar, a comer, de compras o algo así le hubiese alegrado el animo, pero no, todo parecía volverse monótono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Resignada y suspirando, se dejó caer en el sofá detrás de ella. Tan cómodo que era para narrar historias cuando Scorpius insistía en que le leyera. Cogió un cojín y lo abrazó para acurrucarse sobre si misma. Necesitaba distarse rapidamente, de lo contrario se comenzaría a volver loca y eso que no había pasado ni una hora desde que su hijo había partido en el Tren.

Miró a los alrededores en busca de ideas, divagando entre las posibilidades que ahora tenía a su alcance. Era una mujer joven, con tiempo libre y tan rica que el límite de su imaginación podía sobrepasar el cielo si tomaba en cuenta que también era una bruja. Y sin embargo, lo único que se le antojaba era enfocar toda su atención en hacer feliz a quienes la rodeaban. Era extraño admitirlo, pero era codependiente de aquella extraña necesidad. Lo había descubierto desde el primer instante en el que había tocado el violín pese a odiarlo, pero para darle gusto a su padre.

Desde que tenía uso de razón se había dedicado a complacer a los demás y debía de aceptar que le gustaba. Le gustaba cuando los demás sonreían por su causa, o cuando le agradecían sus acciones y sobre todo ese jubilo que le recorría cuando detectaba en los ojos de quienes la admiraban, orgullo y complacencia; como cuando Scorpius la miraba con sus grandes ojos grises, mientras aplaudía porque ella había realizado un hechizo frente a él.

Pero nuevamente el hueco se abría en su pecho como si de un agujero negro se tratase. Su pequeño ya no estaba y ya era demasiado grande como para ir con sus padres, sus suegros se encontraban de viaje y la persona que más amaba en el mundo era también una persona que idolatraba su tiempo a solas más que a si mismo, y eso era mucho decir para un Malfoy.

Draco era por mucho la persona más difícil de complacer desde que lo había conocido en Hogwarts. Nada de lo que la gente hiciera parecía sorprender al rubio. El día que los habían comprometido él se lo había tomado con tanta naturalidad y por más esfuerzos que había hecho día tras día para complacer a su marido, Draco solo le daba la vuelta. Por un par de años su dedicación entera había sido demostrarle a su suegra que ella era la esposa perfecta, aunque su esposo no mostrara interés en nada de lo que ella hacía por él.

Aquellos habían sido tiempos frustrantes y desesperantes. Había estado a punto de regresar llorando a casa a pedirle perdón a sus padres por no poder tener el matrimonio perfecto que ellos esperaban. Sin embargo, todo había cambiando el mismo día que se había enterado de su embarazo. A partir de ese momento, Draco se había mostrado más cariñoso con ella y ella tenía una razón para no dejarse vencer. Ser madre había sido el reto más duro en su vida y también lo más maravilloso que le había pasado. No solo era feliz porque superaba las expectativas que todos tenían de ella, sino que esa pequeña personita que crecía en su vientre valía cualquier dolor o malestar.

Cuando Scorpius nació toda su vida tomó un rumbo armonioso y perfecto. Su hijo le necesitaba día y noche, mientras que ella le entregaba lo mejor si sin siquiera dudarlo, pues esa carita risueña y feliz era lo que le alegraba la existencia. Por supuesto que también le alegraba el hecho de que Draco le profesara más amor y le brindara más atención, pero no se engañaba, en el fondo sabía que él solo sentía orgullo por el heredero que le había dado. Su esposo no la veía tanto como una mujer llena de virtudes y no es que ella fuera presuntuosa, pero había que admitir que era muy buena en todo lo que hacía. No obstante, a su hombre solo le importaba que ella fuera una buena madre. Y durante todo ese tiempo lo había sido o por lo menos había dado todo de ella para serlo.

¿Pero ahora? ¿Ahora que iba a ser de su destino? Necesitaba pensar en algo de inmediato, no podía sencillamente quedarse sentada sin hacer nada, observando como la vida trascurría detrás de la ventana. Esa no era vida.

Suspiró resignada al no obtener ideas por más que le daba vueltas al asunto. Resopló, apartando sin éxito alguno un mechón de cabello castaño que dividía su rostro. Los segundos pasaban y la desesperación se apoderaba cada vez más de ella. Nunca antes le había parecido tan desesperante el tic-tac del reloj. Sus ojos verdes fulminaron el infernal artefacto y sin poder soportar más, se levantó.

Cortos y pequeños pasos veloces la llevaron a toda prisa a la oficina de su marido. Sin embargo, se quedó de pie observando detalladamente cada centímetro de la puerta de madera, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No tenía el valor para entrar. No quería molestar a Draco, sabía de sobra que él si tenía asuntos que resolver. Cosas importantes del ministerio que requerían toda la concentración de su esposo. No podía actuar como una niña caprichosa que exigía atención al precio que fuera. Era egoísta y ella no era así.

—A no ser que adoptaras como pasatiempo el contemplar las puertas, entra —ordenó sin titubear una voz proveniente del despacho y Astoria se sobre saltó. Era increíble como Draco no dejaba escapar ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

La castaña obedeció, más que nada porque no era capaz de negarse a lo que le pidiera su esposo. Aunque la verdad era que en el fondo sentía inseguridad. Sabía que Draco no le haría nada malo, pero aun así se sentía como una niña atrapada mientras intentaba realizar una travesura y debía de destacar que ese no era una sensación con la que estuviera familiarizada. Desde muy pequeña se había comportado siempre de manera ejemplar, sin darle motivos a los demás de que reprendiera su comportamiento.

¡Por Merlín, Morgana y Salzar! Estaba actuando de manera tan inmadura e irracional. Podía justificarse diciendo que todo era culpa del gran cambio por el que estaba atravesando. Ese cambio que implicaba un gran vacío en su vida y en su tiempo, ese cambio que traía consigo el miedo a estar sola y ser indispensable. Pero ni siquiera llegó a pronunciar media palabra cuando su esposo ya estaba de pie frente a ella, sosteniendo delicadamente su barbilla con sus largos y finos dedos. El pulgar de Draco acarició su labio inferior y solo entonces notó que lo había estado mordiendo con preocupación.

—No te muerdas —susurro el hombre y ella obedeció al instante, sintiendo como el otro brazo de su marido la envolvía con firmeza, dándole apoyo y al mismo tiempo evitando que se alejara de él. Definitivamente Draco no dejaba que se le escapara nada—. ¿Que pasa? —preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Nada —respondió no muy convencida. Él la ciñó más contra su cuerpo, haciendo la distancia casi nula. La cercanía causaba que sus respiraciones se mezclaran. Respiraban sus alientos y las puntas de sus narices se rosaban.

—No mientas, bonita —la reprendió—. Sé que algo malo te pasa, delo contrario no actuarías como un ave enjaulada —susurró y acompañó sus palabras con una caricia en la espalda de su mujer, quien se estremeció al contacto. Luego depositó un beso en su mejilla, otro más en su cuello y ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos al contacto. Se sentía tan bien que la tratara así y era tan reconfortante notar como él seguía siendo cariñoso pese a que Scorpius no estuviera en casa.

—No sé que hacer —confesó Astoria después de una lluvia de besos en su cuello y una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Tranquila —dijo el hombre rubio, aflojando un poco su agarre, pero ella se aferró fuerte de él. Draco no necesitaba más para entender y su esposa no era capaz de explicar más detalladamente su inseguridad—. Aun me tienes a mí —agregó como consuelo, al tiempo que sujetaba con ambas manos la cadera de su mujer y buscaba su boca para que no dijera más nada.

No hacían falta las palabras en ese momento, Draco le estaba demostrando beso tras beso que él era capaz de recibir todo su afecto y devolvérselo. No había porque temer a que él fuera de nuevo frío y distante con ella. No había porque sentir pavor por el desplazo, cuando él la sentaba sobre su escritorio, dejando que los documentos se cayeran al suelo mientras la llenaba de caricias, dejaba claro que no había ningún trabajo que importara más que ella.

Su mente se nubló y sus miedos se dispersaron conforme las manos de su marido recorrían su cuerpo. Podía acostumbrarse a eso. Ya luego podía pensar en que hacer con su tiempo libre, aunque sin duda alguna estaba segura de que Draco estaba incluido en sus planes. Tal vez podría idear la forma de volver más divertidos y placentero esos momentos íntimos ahora que tenían tanto tiempo a solas. Claro está, si es que existía manera de tener más placer del que ya estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Complacer a su marido nunca antes había sonado más placentero que en ese momento.

* * *

**¿Y que tal estuvo? ¿Merezco g****alletas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo?**

**Saben que acepto de todo :3**

**¡Un beso grande y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
